Eating, preparation, and serving utensils are numerous and commonly specialized. From conventional forks to specialized spatulas, these kitchen tools have evolved over the years to provide improved and specific functionality. By way of example but not limitation, numerous types of spatulas are available that are designed to accommodate various food products and cooking scenarios.
Some common kitchen utensils include but are not limited to knives, forks, spatulas, mixing apparatuses such as but not limited to whisks and various scoops operable to retrieve food items. The aforementioned kitchen utensils are provided in various embodiments and are operable to perform the specific task set for which they were created. Some problems with the existing kitchen utensil market is the need to purchase and store the substantially same kitchen utensil in different lengths, to store kitchen utensils of considerable length, and to store standalone kitchen utensil bodies/assemblies. This results in over-crowded kitchen drawers and can present an organizational challenge.
Another issue with conventional kitchen utensils such as the models discussed above is the lack of unique and improved design elements operable to improve functionality over existing technology in the field such as providing extended reach capability, improving scooping efficiency of food material within in a jar and a means to improve sanitation. Additionally, existing technology does not provide a convenient means to interchange the culinary operational portions of the aforementioned kitchen utensils with a common handle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a kitchen utensil set with such improvements that includes a handle wherein the handle is operable to receive therein a plurality of interchangeable and length-adjustable culinary operational members constructed to perform specific culinary tasks.